Onii-Chan
by freshface
Summary: Touya, always praising himself for being an exemplary older brother, realizes that he may just be the worst one possible.
1. Imouto

**Author's Note:** I was recently exploring and I found this one fanfiction that just inspired me to write about this couple. I have never ever been into incest before until I read this story, and while I'll never do it in real life... This couple is just very interesting to me, and I hope you were as open-minded as I was.

**WARNING:** This contains incest, and if that disturbs you, please close this window and read something else.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

**Summary:** Touya, always praising himself for being an exemplary older brother, realizes that he may just be the worst one possible.

**Imouto**

Ever since their mother died, she's always had nightmares.

Nightmares that caused her to cry out in desperation for someone to save her. Nightmares that caused her to shout in retaliation to overcome her fears. Nightmares that sent the chills to his bones whenever he was awoken in the middle of the night by her piercing shrieks.

On some nights, he would be able to sleep peacefully, because her recurring nightmare didn't plague her dreams. Those were the nights that their father had time to tuck her in. Most of the time, their father had been too occupied with supporting their household by teaching both day and night school.

It was those nights that her nightmares were the worst.

After having enough sleepless nights, ten-year-old Touya decided that he would put an end to this. Only seven years her senior, the dutiful older brother was more than happy to take on the job of tucking his little sister into bed and wishing her the sweetest of dreams.

Therefore, Touya made it a point to check her room everyday before he went to bed. Ten-year-old Touya was satisfied he had found a solution that worked best for the both of them. If three-year-old Sakura slept soundly, Touya would be able to sleep peacefully too.

Tucking Sakura into bed became a daily tradition for Touya throughout her childhood years.

By the age of twelve, Sakura pointed out that Touya didn't need to tuck her in any longer. She was a big girl now and she wore big girl shoes. She pouted and folded her arms across her chest as she proclaimed that she was brave enough to face the monsters of her dreams. Her older brother just patted her auburn head dearly and told her that the only reason why she could face them was because she was a kaijuu herself.

It's been thirteen years since that first incident, and Touya still bid her good night.

He was working on his master's degree in education and also juggled a part-time job substituting, because his scholarships simply weren't sufficient enough to support his schooling. At sixteen, she was studying her way through high school and participated in after-school activities, such as cheerleading and student council. She had to stay after school at ungodly hours for meetings and grueling cheerleading practices.

Both would be tired with their own responsibilities that when they arrived home, they'd head straight for their respective resting places.

More than often he'd find her passed out on the living room couch so he would have to carry her upstairs. Other times, she would already be in her bed with her blankets and bedsheets in disarray. He would always find her sleeping position amusing, whether it was the light trail of drool slipping from her open lips, the way she tried to find the comfiest position on their small couch, or the random words she'd mutter in her sleep.

Even though she didn't need it, Touya continued to wish her sweet dreams the old-fashioned way. Doing so made him feel proud of his position as an onii-chan. He never bothered to quit, because he knew it was a harmless action to both parties. It helped him sleep at night to know that his darling younger sister was safe and sound.

The tall, dark-haired twenty-three-year-old wiped off the sweat from his brow as he fumbled around his pocket for his keys. The climate outside was unbearably hot, and he was exhausted from riding his bike in the heat. Once he grasped the metal keys in his pant pocket, he unlocked the door and burst into the small house. Touya willed himself to keep from collapsing until he reached his bedroom.

He had a particularly long work day today, because he took on two shifts because Yukito had fallen ill. So when he arrived home at nearly an hour past midnight, he expected to see a sleeping Sakura sprawled on the living room sofa. When he noticed her absence in the living room, he knew that the only other location for her in the house would be her bedroom. He would've been notified via text message if she slept over at Tomoyo's.

Touya stepped over Sakura's belongings that were left by the front entrance. He nearly fell from stumbling over her pastel pink backpack. Along the way, his messenger bag had slipped from his shoulders. His dark eyes scanned the living room for any remaining signs of his sister, but it seemed like she had already made her way up the stairs.

Though he was a strong man, Touya no longer had enough energy to bring himself towards the stairs. After countless days of practically zero amounts of sleep, his exhaustion was catching up to him. He was shocked that he had garnered enough willpower to climb up the steps without any falter of any kind.

Upon opening the door to her room, he was welcomed by the fading fragrance of her soft, citrus perfume. The scent circulated throughout the room by the fan on the ceiling. Summer was beginning to settle in, so she probably turned it on due to the excessive heat.

Just like he had pictured moments before, her lithe body was splayed across her bed. He noticed that she had kicked her blankets off in reaction to the rising temperature. Touya took long strides to retrieve the neglected comforter on the floor, only to have his gaze rest on the sleeping figure before him.

Since when did his little kaijuu become a such a beauty?

He knew she was growing up, but it was here and now that he saw the transformation firsthand. She was dressed in a virginal white nightdress which would originally end mid-thigh. Fortunately, she was sleeping in a such a position that the dress rode up to reveal creamy, slender legs. The neckline for the seemingly innocent apparel accented her blossoming bosom. Her chest rose and fell in a slow rhythm. His gaze lingered across the expanse across neck, noting that a thin sheen of sweat glistened her upper body. Her wavy auburn tresses that now reached her mid-back were splayed out on the silk pillow and framed her cherub-like face that held cherry-colored lips.

It was as if a porcelain angel slipped from the clouds and landed on his sister's bed.

Wait a minute, this was his sister... his sister. He shouldn't even be looking at her in this kind of light. He was her older brother, made to protect her from harm. He shouldn't be thinking the same thoughts that adolescent males do whenever they see an attractive girl that they'd like to...

No, he absolutely cannot, will not, would not think about this about his sister, his sixteen-year-old sister, in an incestual way.

Touya shook his head to rid himself of his perverted thoughts. They were only a result of his tiredness, the heat, and the lighting effects of the moon. Nothing more.

But just as he was about to kiss her forehead, his hand grew a mind of its own and caressed her cheek. His callous fingers seemed to revel in the softness of her cheek, addicted to the contrasting feel. In response, she let out a soft groan and shifted to give him a better view of her pale and slender neck. A soft pink flush painted itself on her cheeks that gave her the appearance of a fragile doll.

He let his hormones get the best of him as he continued to worship her body with the soft touch of his hand. His nimble fingers ran down the side of her face, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled in reaction and nuzzled her head towards his hand, while still in deep slumber.

His hand smoothed over her arms, goosebumps trailing in its wake. Touya was the type to have everything under control, but he was slowly losing it as her body continued to react pleasantly to his touch. Just the feel of her warm skin against his hand felt guiltily pleasurable, felt deliciously taboo, as Touya would never touch any girl like this on a daily basis.

His tender touch traced its way towards her chest and his fingers settled on the cleavage of her nightgown, dangerously close to her breasts. They were certainly not what they had been years prior, but they weren't disproportional to her small frame. Despite sounding too corny, he felt that they fit just right in the palm of his hand: the perfect size to play with.

He didn't realize that massaging her chest was entirely wrong for a brother to do to a sister, until a soft moan interrupted his thoughts.

The angel in slumber seemed to shift in response to his ministrations. Her back arched up, as if she was begging, pleading for him to continue caressing with her body.

That should have been enough to still his movements, to tell him that this was all wrong, that he, out of all people, should not be violating his darling sister in her sleep.

He hadn't intended to go this far. He was already disgusted with himself for even having these perverted thoughts about a girl seven years his junior. She was still in high school, and he was about to move out of their small home.

And she was his sister. That was just the icing to the cake. This was wrong on so many levels.

But his hand still continued to fondle her breasts. He could feel her pert nipple harden through the silky, soft cotton of her nightdress.

It was then that he heard her soft angelic voice moaning out his name, that he froze on the spot.

His eyes glazed over her doll-like face, only to see how sensual her expression was. Her face was scrunched up in desire, flushed with color. He could feel himself hardening as he continued to admire her youthful, yet womanly features.

This was all wrong, but the fact that it was forbidden fueled his desire even more.

There were no tell-tale signs of showing she was awake, otherwise she would've stopped him. Sakura was quite blunt for a girl. If she was uncomfortable, which she most likely would be, she would shove him away and tell him the truth. He was her older brother, and he knew her like the back of his hand.

So if she wasn't awake, then why had she said his name? Was she dreaming about him in the same, irresistibly, scandalous way he was thinking of her?

Since Sakura was in middle school, she'd been on-and-off with her childhood sweetheart, that Chinese gaki. She should have called out Li's name, instead of specifically "Nii-chan."

If she wasn't awake, and all the signs pointed to the fact that she wasn't, then Touya's reasoning led to only one conclusion: his dear imouto was having a dirty dream about him. Him. Her onii-chan.

After this profound discovery, Touya knew there was no turning back. He ached to taste every inch of her sweet skin, to hear her moan his name in ecstasy as she came down from her high.

If he had gone out of control, he would never forgive himself for ever hurting her. There was something wrong with him, and until he fixed his problem, he would have to avoid Sakura at all costs.

It was then that Touya finally tore his gaze from his alluring sister, and gathered enough strength to ignore his body's yearning for his sister's warmth and stand up. She seemed to have moaned in objection to his absence, but Touya couldn't bring himself to continue.

This was his little sister, the little sister he vowed to protect from all those horny, hormonal, high school boys.

And he would forever be ashamed that he just behaved just like them.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry to leave you hanging there. I read this one Touya/Sakura fic recently, and I felt that there weren't enough well-written ones. I know this pairing is taboo and forbidden, but that's exactly what attracted me in the first place. While I would never practice incest or approve of it in real life, I still found it a rather interesting topic.

I will really appreciate it if you review. I apologize for not updating my other fics, but I've been all written out. I would really like to know what you think.


	2. Loneliness

**Author's Note:** I know it's been forever since I last updated. I've been so busy with schoolwork and everything that I haven't had time to just sit down and write. I'm really happy that you guys still managed to read the next chapter to this horrible story...

I just got back from a vacation in Japan, and so I've decided to add the stuff I've learned into the story. I want to make this fanfic as realistic as possible.

Thanks for reading this chapter, and please review! I love hearing what you have to say and it will encourage me to write more and update faster.

**Loneliness**

She hated feeling abandoned.

It was only natural for a girl whose mother died at the tender age of three to feel this way. Her caregiver, the mother who nursed her in her womb, disappeared when she needed her the most.

Because her father was now a single, employed parent, he couldn't fill the void that her mother left. It was traditional in Japanese culture for the father to work arduously; but for Fujitaka Kinomoto, it was ten times harder. He had to balance raising his children and providing enough funds to keep them under a roof.

He needed to be strong for his two children, and if that meant being absent and working hard to bring home the bacon, then so be it.

Therefore, the only authoritative and parental figure Sakura ever had in her life was her older brother, her onii-chan.

As a young girl who needed someone to trust, someone to hold her whenever she cried, she loved her older brother fully and whole-heartedly. She did everything she could to make him proud.

She loved seeing his dark eyes sparkle with happiness when he smiled. She loved how he would encase her small figure in his warm and loving embrace. She loved how he lifted her up with his strong arms and twirled her around in the air. She especially loved it whenever he kissed her goodnight after making sure that she was safe and sound before she went to sleep.

Maybe it wasn't just for beloved onii-chan that she got good grades for, that she became head captain of the cheerleading team for, that she became the top of her class for...

She did it because it would mean that Touya's attention would be solely focused on her.

Call her selfish, but he was the only one that she ever felt that cared. She didn't want to ever lose a hold of the person that loved her as much as she loved him. Losing a mother was enough, she didn't want her brother to slip through her fingers.

But as the years passed, Sakura discovered that she could no longer be the center of his life anymore.

When she first met Yukito Tsukishiro, she hated him. She hated that the onii-chan that cared for her the most had found someone else to care about. With Yukito in the picture, she felt like she was abandoned, like she was tossed aside for a better toy.

She knew it was because Yukito was a boy that was Touya's age. She knew that it was because it was easier to relate to Yukito and that they attended the same school.

But that didn't stop her from trying.

Whenever Yukito came over to the house to play or work on homework, she made it a point to act like a thirteen-year-old boy too. This is most likely how Sakura had garnered the characteristic of being a tomboy. Though she looked delicate on the surface, she often played the same violent video games that Yukito and Touya would play.

However, when she tried to join them in their wrestling match, Touya always pushed her away gently. He told her it was because he didn't want her to get hurt, but she knew it was because wrestling with her wouldn't be as fun.

She never liked being the third wheel, but it always seemed that way whenever this boy was around.

One day, after Yukito left to go to home, her onii-chan summoned her to the living room for a chat. Judging by the murderous expression on his face, she had an inkling that he was going to lecture her, but all he asked was,

"Do you have a crush on Yukito-kun?"

Embarrassed by hearing the word "crush," her six-year-old self shook her head. She could feel her cheeks heating up as she explained to her onii-chan the truth.

She had never felt more loved that day when Touya reassured her that he would never leave her side, that he will always be her loving and loyal onii-chan, that no other girl could ever replace her in his heart.

After that incident, she didn't see Yukito as a threat anymore. Besides, Yukito was a boy and he could never take away her spot in Touya's heart.

This may have been partly due to the fact that Tomoyo Daidouji, a cousin from her mother's side, moved into town. Once she befriended Tomoyo, she finally saw the reason why Touya was around Yukito.

He needed someone to relate to, someone who could help him with his homework, someone who was at the same stage in life like he was.

From then on, when Yukito was over, she'd either play dress-up at Tomoyo's huge mansion or play with the dolls that Tomoyo brought over if she decided to stay at the Kinomoto residence. She learned that Touya didn't always have to play with her all the time.

It when she was sneaking cookies from the pantry that she overheard Touya and Yukito talking as they played their video games the living room. She could recall the conversation clearly, because it was the very first time that she knew that she could be replaced.

Because Yukito was teasing Touya that he had another special girl in his life... a crush.

"Hey, shouldn't you be more considerate? I chose a character that resembled Mizuki-sensei and you still manage to beat me to smithereens. Why must you beat up the girl you love, Touya-kun?"

When she heard of the name Mizuki-sensei, she knew that she had to get background research to see why this evil, conniving woman had the nerve to take her nii-chan away from her.

The next day, Terada-sensei announced that the sponsor for the cheerleading club at Tomoeda Elementary was on maternity leave, so a Tomoeda Elementary Cheerleading Club veteran was taking over temporarily as she student-teaching at the local high school.

Just so happened that the veteran was Mizuki-sensei.

Sakura signed up for the club as soon as she saw the sign-up sheet on the class bulletin.

Upon her first meeting of Mizuki-sensei, she saw red; not because Mizuki-sensei had fiery red tresses and wore ruby lipstick. When her nii-chan came to campus to pick her up, Mizuki-sensei stalled them by asking nii-chan about his homework assignment. The others had left half-an-hour ago, but she was still waiting on Mizuki-sensei to finish her conversation with her older brother.

Mizuki-sensei placed the icing on top of the cake when she gave her nii-chan a hug and a kiss on the cheek as a farewell.

The walk home was a long one. Six-year-old Sakura had to listen to her older brother gushing about how awesome Mizuki-sensei was and how thankful he was to get to see her again. According to Touya, Mizuki-sensei had attended Tomoeda High long before and though she was studying to become a teacher, she was still the most beautiful girl attending Tomoeda High.

From then on, whenever Touya talked of Mizuki-sensei, his eyes would also sparkle with happiness. From then on, whenever Touya picked her up conveniently late after school, he would lift Mizuki-sensei and twirl her around. His special greeting for Sakura was just an affectionate pat on the head and the muttering of the derogatory nickname he had for her.

How dare that woman think she had the right to show affection to her older brother? How dare she attempt to take away the throne that was rightfully hers in Touya's heart?

It was then that Sakura was determined to become better than Mizuki-sensei.

Mizuki-sensei may have been a cheerleading club veteran, but did she lead the cheerleading and track team to championships? Was she able to juggle that and the role of Vice President-External of Student Council? Most likely not. Sakura was so dedicated to numerous after-school activities that Touya was always busy helping her.

Because of this, Touya's infatuation with the older student-teacher didn't last that long.

Touya told her this little tidbit three years later over breakfast pancakes. His relationship with Mizuki-sensei wasn't long-term, only him acting on a fantasy that he had dreamed of as young schoolboy and her trying to hold onto a deceased, high-school sweetheart.

This was coincidentally at the same time that her romantic life began to blossom in the form of Li Syaoran.

Her nii-chan would always grumble as he walked her home from school about that "pesky, Chinese gaki that followed [her] everywhere." Turns out that Syaoran-kun had a huge crush on her. Eventually, the Chinese exchange student was able to charm Sakura with his good looks and his endearing personality, once she was able to get through the cold and stony exterior of course.

When she told her nii-chan that she was dating Syaoran, he immediately objected. He always told her that Syaoran would never be good enough for her. She didn't want to listen though.

If Touya was allowed to have another girl in his life, then she could have another boy in her life as well.

Because of the insincerity of her reasons to be in a relationship, Sakura and Syaoran were always breaking up and making up. They were ill-matched from the start. Though they were both popular and successful in school, they butted heads. Sometimes, their arguments were about running Student Council, since Syaoran was Vice President-Internal or about the track team, which they were co-captains of. Most of the time, it was because neither of them were in the same stage of the relationship, Sakura was the one that was lagging behind.

Sakura knew that for Syaoran, there would only be her. He had never gave another girl a single glance and kept his amber eyes on her and her alone. This was the perfect solution for a girl who lacked enough attention when she was growing up... but it wasn't Syaoran's attention she wanted.

They played the ultimate power couple at Tomoeda High, but in reality, Sakura and Syaoran weren't perfect. The relationship was one-sided and stretched out for too long, but Sakura didn't want to hurt his feelings.

She knew what it was like to be left alone, and she didn't want that for Syaoran. She didn't love him as much as he loved her, but she cared for him like he was her close friend.

It was when Syaoran muttered those three little words to her, after six years of being in a relationship, Sakura finally realized that she didn't love him.

She didn't get the "butterflies-in-her-stomach" feeling that Chiharu-chan got when Yamazaki-kun told her that he loved her. She didn't get that "burst of happiness" that Rika-chan received when Terada-sensei proposed to her.

Instead, Sakura felt like those three words weighed her heart down to her toes.

As of right now, Sakura and Syaoran were on the verge of breaking up, because all she could do was thank him for loving her.

Things in her seemingly-perfect life were heading downhill. Syaoran, her best friend and her boyfriend, was giving her the silent treatment. Touya was ignoring for her who knew why. With Touya's avoidance came Yukito's. Her father was still busy working because someone needed to pay off Touya's college loans. Tomoyo was with her new boyfriend and school pianist, Hiiragizawa-kun, and they were competing in Seoul with the choir club. Rika was planning her wedding with Terada-sensei, and Chiharu was busy keeping Yamazaki in check. Naoko-chan had since moved to Osaka for her father's job.

That feeling of loneliness, that feeling that Sakura hated, was coming back with a vengeance.

Nightmares began to occur again now that her nii-chan was no longer tucking her in bed. Nightmares of being left alone in the dark, of everyone she loved alienating her, of dying and no one noticing.

She had another one of those nightmares again: the loneliness suffocating her from the inside as it seeped into her body and obstructed her airways. She had lost consciousness in an empty room, a room they had placed her because she was no longer wanted by anyone.

There was no longer someone to live for, because they no longer cared. Everyone left her behind, because she deserved to be left behind.

When Sakura's emerald eyes shot open in the middle of the night, she abruptly sat up and scrambled around her bedside table for the lamp switch. It was only 2:10 in the morning, and she had five more hours to waste till dawn.

The inner battle that was raging in her head would not let her rest. Syaoran's angry amber eyes stared her down in her mind. The scene of Syaoran's confession plagued her, the way she saw his heart break before her very own eyes, the dejectedness of his posture when he walked away...

The way he punished her with a kiss that was meant to be passionate, a kiss that echoed all of his feelings for her, a kiss that poured his bare soul to her...

And she stomped all over it like an immature, selfish child.

The realization of her cruelty made Sakura's eyes water. Syaoran was so kind to her, so genuine. When she was sick with a cold, he would always come by with a hot bowl of noodles and watch her favorite movies. He learned how to make her favorite rice omelettes. When Syaoran wanted to have sex with her after a particularly passionate make-out session, he relented when Sakura said she didn't want to.

She really didn't deserve anyone to love her. She was heartless to the only person who put her on a pedestal. No wonder why her mother died when she gave birth to her, because no one would want to be around someone as selfish as her.

Her vanity table was placed conveniently across the bed, which gave her the opportunity to look at her own reflection. Black bags appeared below her eyes as tears flowed from them and down her pallid, colorless cheeks.

She resembled a corpse of her previous self, the sunny soul that had inhabited it before. Her stressed expression morphed into one of disgust. The longer she gazed at her reflection, the more her hate for herself intensified.

Sakura needed someone to be there to help her hold onto her sanity.

As if on cue, she could hear the front door downstairs slam shut. Her nii-chan was home.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope that this chapter was a good eye-opener to what's going on in Sakura's mind. I wanted to give Sakura more depth and to sound more like a teenager, with the naivete of a child. I think I made her seem kind-of needy and selfish, but that's the point. She doesn't want to hurt anyone... She's lost and needs a sense of direction.

I apologize if there's any confusion. Sakura is going through self-reflection and remembering certain moments right before she sleeps. I wonder if that made sense...

I'm also really sorry about taking forever to update. College sophomore year seems to be taking its toll on me. I'll try to be quicker next time...

Thanks for reading and please review!


	3. Fucked

**Author's Note:** I'm finally done with classes for the semester so expect a lot of updates from me for the next few weeks. I'm glad that you guys kept up with this story and I hope that you like this chapter.

**Fucked**

"That's bullshit. That's what it is!" a redheaded woman proclaimed as she held her hand up to hail the bartender. "Hey bartender! We need another round over here!"

The girl looked worse for wear. Her usual perfect appearance was all over the place: her blouse was unbuttoned a few buttons down to give a peek of her provocative crimson lace bra, her ballerina bun had transformed into a knot of frizzy ginger hair, her flawless make-up was smeared by the back of her hand and her mascara was running down her face because of the tears she unknowingly let fall.

It was clear to anyone and everyone in that bar that she didn't need anymore drinks.

"Nakuru-chan, I really do think you need to ease up off the liquor," the blond-bordering on grey-haired man next to her advised as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Touya-kun hasn't even taken one shot either."

The darker-haired man that was on the other side of the girl also raised his hand to hail the bartender. "Actually, Kenoichi-san, make that two more rounds."

"Touya-kun!" the lighter-haired man shrieked as he tried to. "I don't need you to join Nakuru-chan in her drunk stupor. I know you can't your hold your alcohol as well."

Touya snorted as he shoved another rice ball in his mouth. His piercing black eyes shot daggers at his best friend besides him and spat, "You, unlike Nakuru-chan and I here, are still employed at the university." He spoke with his rice splattering all over the place, and unfortunately all over Yukito's and Nakuru's clothes. Nakuru may not have cared about the additional mess, but Yukito wasn't going to have anymore of it.

Before Yukito could respond, Kenoichi-san, the bartender, arrived to their side of the bar. The old, slightly-balding, slightly-portly man proudly held up two more shot glasses of hard liquor and poured the glasses till they overflowed with the clear liquid. He gave a lascivious grin, to which she responded with a wink as she snatched the shot glass from his grip.

"Thank you, Kenoichi-san," she told the bartender as she blew a kiss. "How much is it?"

"No problem, Nakuru-chan, it's on the house," the bartender replied as he waved his hand in refusal. As the bartender walked away to attend to other customers, Nakuru handed the other shot glass to Touya.

With a cheesy grin on her features, Nakuru nudged her co-worker with her elbow and held up her drink to toast to him. "That's the spirit Kinomoto-kun!" she proclaimed. "To the unemployed! May they..."

Nakuru couldn't finish her sentence so she scratched her head with her unoccupied hand. She couldn't find the mental capacity to continue her sentence, due to her inebriation. Yukito was attempting to get the drinks out of his friends' hands, but it was a fruitless attempt because Touya and Nakuru were holding the glasses out of his reach. The two didn't even seem to care that some spilled all over their clothes.

"To the unemployed, may they become rich-ass motherfuckers!" Touya hollered as he clinked his glass against Nakuru's.

"Amen! Hallelujah!" other bystanders called out in praise to Touya's toast. With an even bigger surge of pride, Touya and Nakuru proudly drank their glasses bottoms-up.

When he noticed that his house was dead silent, Touya knew it was safe to creep upstairs without waking his slumbering sister. He didn't want to bother her after a rough day. Most importantly, he didn't want want her to ever see him in the horrible condition he was in.

He would hate himself forever if she ever caught a glimpse of the monster that he had become.

Earlier that evening, Touya's boss, the Associate Dean of the College of Liberal Arts, had informed him that the college was experiencing budget cuts due to the construction work to modernize the university. This meant that Touya would be jobless as the university deemed the course that he lectured unimportant.

So Touya celebrated this event like any normal person would once they were laid-off from their job: drink till disappointment starts to look like achievement.

Since Yukito taught a more substantial class in Mathematics, he didn't have a reason to join his comrade in the journey to drunk oblivion. In fact, Yukito had his arms busy that night, as their mutual female friend, Nakuru, had also lost her job due to the recent budget cuts. Because Nakuru was female, she was more vulnerable to harm, which left Touya all by himself to take the commute home.

He knew he reeked of alcohol, and every time he inhaled the air, he had this unnerving feeling of wanting to puke out his insides. Touya held it in with all his might as he tucked his arms around his stomach. While doing this, the briefcase he was holding slipped ungraciously onto his toes.

In response, Touya cursed the gods above and lost his balance on the stairwell. Before he hit the ground, warm hands pulled his hard body flush against a soft one.

"Nii-chan!" a high-pitched voice cried as the soft body held him tight against her so that they would refrain from falling.

A pair of cold hands were placed against his forehead as he gazed into crystallizing jade eyes.

Shit. It was Sakura. He was dearly fucked.

She wasn't supposed to see him like this. He knew she looked up to him. How could she hand life if she saw her role model failing to keep up with his own life?

His younger sister cradled his head in her arms. Her hands lightly caressed his face as she moved the stray strands of dark hair away from his eyes. Her head was dangerously close to his as the refreshing smell of peach filled his senses.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, onii-chan," she whispered as she moved to kiss his forehead with those perfect, cupid's bow lips.

When he noticed her bow-tie lips near his, her warm breaths comforting the headache he was receiving, he couldn't control his primal senses. His lips ghosted over hers, before he let loose and dove in straight for the kill.

It was a chaste kiss, one with the heavy influence of alcohol in his system. He would never had done this if his restraints weren't loosened by the toxic drink.

He could feel her soft lips freeze upon the contact of his, her body tense up almost immediately. His mind wasn't able to register the taboo he had just committed, or the rejection he received, because at the moment he pulled away to catch a breath, Touya passed out.

The next morning, he felt the contrasting temperatures of a woman's warmth surrounding his neck, but the coolness of an ice pack placed carefully on top of his head.

Touya's eyes fluttered open to find that he was lying on his living room couch. His head was cradled carefully in his younger sister's lap as she slept soundly against the armrest of the leather couch.

She probably felt him shifting his position, because her eyes shot open to reveal the redness surrounding her irises.

"You're finally awake," she whispered as she pulled her brother close to her. "I was so worried about you."

Touya felt awkward that his head was pulled closer to his younger sister's chest. He could feel his pants tightening as her arms encased him in that position. The ice pack had since fallen somewhere and he hoped that it somehow landed between his legs to calm him down.

He should not be reacting this way to a simple embrace from his younger sister.

"You shouldn't have minded about me. It's not like I can't take care of myself, Sakura. I'm twenty-three years old," he muttered as he tried his best to wrench out of her grip. The hangover that he was feeling wasn't letting him be strong enough.

In response to his heartless remark, Sakura whacked her older brother's head hard enough to increase his migraine.

"You jerk! You reeked of beer last night and you created a mess! You passed out on the stairs! Do you expect me to just let you lie there and not do anything about it?" she shrieked as she continued to inflict more harm on him. The ache in his temples was increasing tenfold with her high-pitched yells and the pain she caused him.

"I feel sick," he muttered as he gathered enough strength to scramble towards the restroom. He could feel remnants of last night's dinner urging its way back up his esophagus.

"Nii-chan!" Sakura called out as she followed him to the half-bathroom. "Are you all right?"

"Sakura, you're not making my hangover any better by yelling and hitting me on the head," he managed to say before he puked out whatever was bothering him inside the toilet seat.

After a few minutes, Touya was finished gagging out last night's meal of rice and seafood. Then he flushed the toilet and stood up to glance at his reflection in the mirror.

He definitely looked like he needed taking care of. His hair was all over the place, his eyes were held down by dark grey bags and his shirt was decorated with dry rice and some soy sauce. Some had even wandered into his hair and dark-wash jeans.

He could no longer blame his imouto for worrying. His reflection bore much similarity to his father when his mother died.

Touya could only imagine what his otou-san would think of his incestuous feelings for his younger sister.

"Touya, I'll prepare you some coffee," Sakura called from outside the restroom. "It could probably help with your headache."

The twenty-three year old man let out a sigh as he bent over the sink to wash his face in the cold tap water. "I'll be out there in a minute, Sakura," he answered. His only response was footsteps heading toward the kitchen.

Once he doused his head in cold water, he felt somewhat refreshed. That wasn't enough to take away his self-pity. He hated that he had shown this careless side of himself to his younger sister.

He really wasn't the older brother he had aimed to be. He even had the audacity to lash out at his imouto when she did no wrong.

It was then that Sakura came back from the kitchen with a coffee in her hands.

Touya didn't mean to stare. He really didn't. But even in his oversized, high school sweater that emphasized her slender legs, her auburn hair in disarray, and tired but kind bottle-green eyes...

Sakura was naturally gorgeous.

No, an older brother should not be having thoughts like this about his younger sister. She was still a minor, and he was too many years her senior to even have thoughts about a young girl like this.

Correction, a young girl who had the same parents as he did.

"Are you going to drink up?" she questioned as she held up the large mug towards him. "You have a lot of explaining to do, 'nii-chan."

He remained silent as he held out his hands to wrap them around hers so he could take a sip out of the cup. She should've taken her hands away because this action was way too intimate for a normal brother and sister to share, but she didn't seem phased.

Was she not feeling the fireworks that he felt whenever their fingers grazed against one another? Was her heart not thundering against her chest like his was?

"Careful, you might burn your tongue," she reminded him.

Burning his tongue was the least of his worries.

"Sakura, you don't have to do this," he told her as he pushed the mug back towards her. "I can very well be on my own."

His words fell on deaf ears as she yanked him out of his self-pity and into her arms.

"Touya, you never come home as wasted as you did yesterday unless something bad happened. The last time you were like this was when you broke up with that nasty hag, Kaho," she reminded him. "I know what you're like when you're like this, Kinomoto Touya. I'm your little sister, and you're my older brother."

And that's just what the problem was.

She held him close, her small hands rubbing small, comforting circles on his back. Somehow, his heavy coat that he wore last night was no longer weighing his shoulders down. He was wearing his dress shirt a pair of jeans and socks. His lack of heavy clothing made him able to feel more of Sakura...

The fact that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath his sweater and that her nipples were hardening as her chest was flush against his.

His pants were tightening again, and he really didn't want her to notice his arousal. He could no longer blame it all on the alcohol.

"'Nii-chan, tell me what's bothering you," she urged him as she whispered in his ear. The whisper sent shivers down his spine. "It's not like I would ever abandon you. Through thick and thin, I'll always be by your side."

If she knew the thoughts that were going through his mind, she too, would be disgusted with the monster he'd become.

He tried his best to avoid her from noticing his hard-on, so he pushed her away and cowered over.

"I don't need your help," he turned away as he made his way towards the stairs. "You probably wouldn't even know how to help me."

Sakura was still insistent on hearing what was wrong with her brother, because she continued to trail after him on his trek to his bedroom upstairs.

"Touya, you can't keep ignoring me forever. I don't like seeing you beating yourself up internally. It breaks my heart..." she continued as she stalked behind him to his grey-themed bedroom.

By now, Touya was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands, elbows on his knees. He hated being unreasonably cruel to his younger sister, but there were times that she needed to know that she would only worsen the pain.

Somehow, without him noticing, she had managed to position her tiny frame in front of his knees and her head at the same level as his.

"Try me, onii-chan," she challenged him. "I bet that I actually could help you out with your problem."

He stared down into her hopeful green eyes and relented. When she had that determined look in her beautiful porcelain face, he just couldn't refuse anything he asked.

He'd never refused anything she asked whenever he looked at her. That's why he was trying his best to avoid her calculating gaze. She was making it hard for him because she was inching closer to him...

He backed away and willed himself to calm down. He shut his eyes and tried his best to avoid the subject.

"I... I don't want to tell otou-san, because I know he'll just panic more and get another job to help pay off whatever we have..."

Right when he mentioned his father's name, the door opened wider to reveal their father's greying head.

"Touya, Sakura," the older man started as he folded his arms across his chest. "What's going on here? What do you not want me to know?"

"Otou-san!" Sakura squealed as she jumped up from her position so that she could greet their father with a hug. This action gave Touya a small peek at her peach, lace panties, something he never should have seen if he wanted to retain his sanity. That too, was slowly slipping from his grasp.

"Touya..." Fujitaka started as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "What is this issue that you don't want me to know?"

"I... I... The university laid me off because of budget cuts," he choked out. He wanted to die on the spot. He owed his father too much for getting into one of the best universities of Japan, and now that he had lost his job... Their family was already drowning in debt. He didn't want to have to cower under the temporary, monetary shield of a loan shark.

When Touya gathered enough courage to look his father and his sister in their eyes, he was met with his father's clenched teeth and a gleeful expression on Sakura's.

"That's just perfect! There's an opening on the staff of Tomoeda High. It may not be much, but Takada-sensei is on maternity leave. She's our World History teacher, and I'm pretty sure a major in Archaeology would be enough to suffice," Sakura informed with a cheeky grin. "And since you're Tomoeda alumni with a degree from a prestigious university like the one you attended, and your younger sister is the star student of her class..."

"Great, then it's settled. Touya, you will be teaching at Sakura's school," Fujitaka declared.

Touya beamed a half-hearted smile at his family. He would've taken any other job than that one. More quality time with his younger sister seemed more like a curse than a blessing.

* * *

**A/N: **I've had this written so many times. This is not what was originally intended to happen, but this is what my fingers led to. I hope that this was just what you waited for. Thanks for being patient and keeping up with this story.

A lot more profanity used in this chapter, but the rating is appropriate. Especially because there is alcohol use and incest.

Please review! Reviews encourage me to update faster.


	4. Shirtless

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry for not uploading as often as I should've. Feel free to bash my head open. I've been meaning to... but I've been busy with schoolwork and life that I never had time to myself to write as much as I wanted to. So here's the long-awaited chapters. I was touched to see all of your inspiring reviews!

**Shirtless**

"Admit that you had an ulterior motive," he huskily whispered into her ear. His lips brushed against her earlobe, which sent shivers down her spine. "That the only reason you got this job for me was because you wanted an excuse to get away from that Chinese gaki."

Sakura's breath hitched as her older brother's fingers rubbed her derriere gently. She was currently leaning over a desk in her school uniform, her skirt folded over her back to reveal her favorite lacy, peach panties. His lean body was hovering dangerously close to hers, close enough for her to feel his hardened arousal, even through his suit.

"Sakura," he encouraged her in a lust-filled groan, and then spanked her, "Tell me the real reason... and I'll stop."

She inhaled sharply as she felt the stinging pain spread in the general impacted area. She bit her lip to remain from yelling and causing others to run to the World History classroom. Tears began to well into her eyes and she let out a lust-filled moan.

She didn't know why, but the slap was activating the pleasure centers of her body. She had never pegged herself for being a masochist, but it was clear to herself and to her brother that she was turned on.

"That didn't sound like a legitimate reason, imouto-chan," he taunted her as he began to massage her bottom softly like he had done previously. She could practically hear the smirk on his face.

"Could it be..." He ground himself into her in order to elicit another moan from her. "...that you're..." He openly kissed that special erogenous spot underneath her ear. "...ashamed of admitting..." He lifted his soft lips in order to briefly cool the area with his breath. "...that you're just lonely?"

His statement was concluded with the resounding smack that echoed across the enclosed room.

Sakura took in a deep breath as she let the pain subside and the pleasure reverberate through her , she felt his nimble fingers slip beneath the lacy material and lightly caress her intimate center.

"Well, what do you know?" he breathed against her ear. "You're wet."

WIthout giving her a chance to come up with a coherent response to his demand, Touya's fingers entered her as his soft, inviting lips captured hers.

And at that moment, Sakura woke up with her chest heaving. She didn't know if she was relieved to know that it was all just a dream, because a certain part of her ached for it to all be real.

She buried her head into her pillow and groaned in misery. Nothing a cold shower couldn't fix.

It was then that the male counterpart in her erotic dream had appeared in her room to say, "Kaijuu, time for breakfast."

Seeing her older brother shirtless with his plaid pajamas hanging low on his waist caused her cheeks to stain red with embarrassment. Scenes from last night's dream flooded her thought processes that it was difficult to form a coherent comeback.

So she hid herself underneath her blanket to refrain from responding like a retard.

Sakura let out a sound of pain when her brother pounced on her bed and on her. He lifted the blanket over her head so that he could effectively communicate with her. The close distance made her heart skip a beat and she could hear his breath hesitate as they stared into each other's eyes.

She didn't know if it was possible for her nii-chan's eyes to be even more dark and intense than they had been in her dream. From there, her gaze wandered down to his soft lips, the same soft lips that had kissed her earlier in her dream... the same ones that had drunkenly placed themselves on hers two nights ago...

If he hadn't kissed her that night, then she would never have been in this predicament. She had never looked at Touya in a romantic sense till now, and she wanted to nip it in the bud before it developed into something even more deep.

He was her brother for crying out loud!

"If you don't get out of bed, I'll eat everything," he challenged her as a mischievous glint shined in his dark eyes. Then, he lifted his warm body from her and raced to the kitchen downstairs.

They'd never eaten breakfast together in a long time. When he had entered high school seven years ago, they'd eat at different times because Tomoeda High started half-an-hour before the elementary school. When Touya attended university, his classes started an hour after hers.

If Touya gets the job, they would be having breakfast together every morning. She didn't know if it would be detrimental to her academic performance to be around her surprisingly sexy older brother...

Truthfully, Sakura did have an ulterior motive for Touya getting a job at her high school. She felt like she was losing touch with her beloved brother and she wanted to spend time with him. It may have been selfish act, but what act wasn't?

Humans were genetically programmed to be selfish creatures, and Touya was the epitome of selfish. He was greedy and gluttonous, and proved to be so with his threat to finish all the pancakes.

His threat to eat everything didn't phase her, because she was craving for something else other than food... Maybe she could pass on breakfast for now. If anything, a cold shower and a nice cup of coffee would suffice.

By the time she finished freshening up, she headed downstairs to run into her shirtless brother.

"Ifinishedallthepancakes," he told her in one mouthful. Touya also had a wicked grin on his face that she couldn't decide whether or not she wanted to kiss him or punch him.

Thankfully, her brain was wired correctly so that she performed the latter.

She was rewarded with an 'oof' from her older brother as he rubbed his stomach in discomfort. Touya made a move to hit her back playfully, but she avoided it by maneuvering her body to a lower step.

Unfortunately, this was where her clumsiness kicked in and she nearly fell. Sakura was fortunate enough to have an observant brother who saved her from her impending doom.

"You fail at being a monster, kaijuu. Monsters are supposed to be mean and scary, not clumsy," he teased her as a deep chuckle escaped from those soft lips. He leaned his forehead against hers and once again, it caused her heart to skip a beat.

She narrowed her eyes at him once his words registered in her brain, and stepped on his foot. "Well, maybe you shouldn't call me kaijuu anymore!" she advised him as she rushed down the steps. This time she held onto the railing to prevent another accident.

Upon landing on the last step, Sakura met her otou-san at the kitchen table.

"Since when do you put breakfast off to get ready for school, Sakura-chan?" her father questioned as he poured her a cup of coffee. "Your brother is the one with the big interview today."

She stuffed a slice of toasted bread in her mouth and chewed before she responded, "Onii-chan doesn't need to worry. I know he'll get the job without even trying."

"You have that much faith in your brother?" her father asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"He does have an awesome archaeology professor for a father, so I'm sure it's somewhere in his genes," she told him before she gulped down all her coffee.

"I forgot that you inherited your cheekiness from your mother," he said as he ruffled her hair affectionately. "Unfortunately, your brother failed to inherit your mother's fashion sense. Please make sure he doesn't embarrass himself by showing up to the interview poorly dressed. You know what almost happened with his last interview..."

Sakura giggled at the thought. Touya had walked out with a neon-colored bowtie and a shirt with a mismatching print. His defense was that they were both warm colors, so they had to go together. He looked like a flamboyant clown when he stepped out of his room, and she had to refrain from laughing to tears.

She was convinced that Touya's failure to dress himself properly was a factor in his breakup with Mizuki-sensei. He just needed rearing in the right direction, and that was something Kaho-the-witch couldn't provide.

It was nice to know that she was the only one who could get Touya to dress nicely, that she was the only one that Touya would willingly listen to.

After participating in a bit of small talk, Sakura placed her dishes in the sink and dashed back upstairs to brush her teeth and finish primping up for school. She also had to sneak into her older brother's closet to make sure he was wearing appropriate clothing for the interview.

Once she was upstairs, she slammed open the bathroom door and hastily grabbed for her toothbrush. She didn't even notice the shower running until the tap was turned off. The white towel hanging on the rack was snatched from behind the shower curtain, and then the shower curtain opened to reveal a soaking wet Touya with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Their eyes met briefly through the foggy bathroom mirror, after Touya noticed her looking him up and down. That smug smile distorted his handsome face, and made Sakura ten times redder than she was before.

He knew that she glanced him over, and like the Touya he was, he was going to hold it over her head.

"You didn't replace the toothpaste?" she asked him as she opened the medicine cabinet to refrain from looking at his body. "We're all out and I know we have extras somewhere..."

All of a sudden, she felt Touya's wet body flush against hers as he reached over her petite frame to hand her the unopened toothpaste packet. Sakura fought from leaning into his lean frame. She didn't even care that her school uniform was becoming slightly damp as he lingered a little too long against her.

This madness had to stop. They had run into each other like this in the bathroom, but if he hadn't kissed her that night...

Damn, her gaze had wandered back to his soft lips again. She resolved to just concentrate on freshening up before she would have to go to his closet.

"I... uh... arigatou, onii-chan," she responded rather unintelligently. He just shot her one of his charming smiles and headed for the exit. Before he could leave the room, she called out, "Don't get dressed!"

Oh... that came out wrong. She could feel her face cringe underneath his glinting gaze. He obviously found amusement with her failure to phrase words correctly. It was clear that he interpreted her warning differently than she wanted to.

"I mean... I'll help you find something to wear..." she corrected herself as she resolved to avoid his dark eyes.

"I got what you meant the first time, kaijuu," he reassured her, "but you're so kawaii when you're flustered." Then he left the room leaving her to ponder her thoughts.

Her selfishness was biting her in the ass. She just didn't want to be alone anymore, but was this what she asked for? She loved Touya as her older brother, and after that drunk kiss...

She brushed her pearly whites furiously that she didn't even care about the bristles bending and her gums slightly bleeding.

It had to be an accident. Touya wouldn't willingly kiss her on purpose. He was too drunk to even form a coherent thought. He probably thought she was Nakuru-chan or, even scarier, Kaho-the witch! He was her older brother and he would only look at her as a younger sister. He just liked messing with her, as most older brothers did to their littler siblings.

A part of her wouldn't shove off the fact that at some point, the teasing had become flirting... But it was just so wrong. They had the same parents and they were seven years apart. Surely her onii-chan didn't look at her in that light.

She would just need to get over it and focus her attentions elsewhere. Maybe Syaoran could help her with this unresolved sexual tension she was experiencing.

* * *

**A/N:** Hopefully this chapter sufficed for the seven months I failed to update. I'm sorry! This is the first time I've written something remotely erotic and I hope it satisfies the Touya/Sakura pairing.

Please review and thanks for reading!


	5. Kiss

**Author's Note:** I know, I know. You have the right to throw virtual tomatoes at me for not updating as often as I should. Some of you guys have been awesome for leaving reviews and reminding me that there is a story that needs to be finished. Thanks for that.

**Kiss**

Touya wasn't aware of his good looks until he saw the high school girls swooning at his appearance. Many girls had their phones out and were taking pictures of the 'hot, new teacher' that would educate them in World History.

After only one lecture session, Touya learned quickly that the students, especially the females, were not interested in history at all. They had asked questions about his story instead.

The questions that he had received at the end of every lecture often involved his personal experience rather than the learning material.

_"Kinomoto-sensei, how old are you?"_

_"Kinomoto-sensei, are you single?"_

_"Kinomoto-sensei, how would you describe your type in women?"_

_"Kinomoto-sensei, are you available some tutoring sessions? I can't seem to grasp the material so well..."_

That last one was an obnoxiously androgynous male who had the audacity to wink at him and giggle in a high-pitched voice. This one nearly scared the crap out of him, if it weren't for his imouto who saved the day.

"Gomen, Yorimoto-san," he remembered his younger sister's voice interrupting her classmate's inappropriate question. "Teachers aren't allowed to give tutoring sessions, but we could have a study group if you'd like."

At the end of the day, Touya felt as if he could survive at last. He now knew how difficult it was to be on the other end of the lecture podium. Lecturing for college students was much easier, because all the students seemed to be focused on getting their work done and succeeding. High school students lacked the drive and concentration to achieve their goals.

What angered him the most was when that stupid gaki wrapped his arm around as if everything was okay. He noticed that Sakura stiffened in her boyfriend's embrace.

It was enough to worry the heck out of Touya.

Her usually vibrant eyes had turned more of a lackluster shade, and her rosy cheeks had transformed into a sickly shade of pale. She looked like the ghost of herself, and it scared him that she had the ability to change before his eyes.

It was something that only someone watching her closely could observe, because she quickly covered her momentary discretion with a forced smile and a small peck on the cheek.

There was something fishy going on between Sakura and Li, and Touya was hellbent on figuring out what was going on.

"Sakura-chan, are you sure you don't want to go home with me?" he heard the gaki's voice from the hallway. "We need to discuss our plans for the next student council meeting."

"Gomen, Syaoran-kun. I'll be riding home with my onii-chan. I'm not feeling too well," Sakura excused herself. He heard his classroom door creak slightly open. That meant that Sakura was just outside the door. "Don't worry about me. Onii-chan will take care of me."

"Okay, love you, Sakura," her boyfriend said. Touya could hear the sound of that gaki's lips kissing what he imagined was Sakura's cheek.

"Bye, Syaoran-kun," Sakura farewelled as she walked into the classroom and shut the door behind her. "Onii-chan?"

Touya looked up from reading his lesson plan for tomorrow to see his imouto with a beaming smile on her face. Back was her rosy cheeks and those grassy green eyes that he could lose himself in.

She was finally herself again.

"Yes, Sakura?" he asked as he pushed his glasses up his nose in order to see her more clearly.

He recognized the devilish look in her eyes and almost knew she was going to do something silly. She gracelessly dropped her things to the floor and hopped up onto his desk.

Another thought that snuck into his mind was how her skirt had ridden up when she had done this. He wanted to inwardly smack himself for the inappropriate thought immediately.

"Who would've thought my onii-chan would be the hottest guy in school? You're giving Syaoran a run for his money," she commented as she ruffled his hair affectionately. "My poor brother will have to endure the obsessive masses of the female population of Tomoeda High."

She said this melodramatically while placing a hand on her chest and lifting her head up high. Once again, this gave him a great view of her slender neck and caused his throat to dry up.

He violently shook his head to rid himself of his perverseness.

This caused Sakura to give him a concerned look. "Are you okay? I was just kidding. The girls here aren't as bad, and Yorimoto-san won't be that much of a bother once he knows that you aren't his to take," she reassured him.

Then, Sakura swiveled herself the desk so that her legs were on the same side of the desk as he was. She then pulled him into an embrace that buried his face with her shapely breasts. He could feel his body temperature rising at the sudden contact.

"You'll always be mine, right onii-chan?"

Her question was soft-spoken, that signaled to Touya that she was being absolutely serious.

He wasn't sure if Sakura could feel his heartbeat pounding against her stomach. Touya was almost positive that his heart was racing. He tried to cover the fact that his body was going into overdrive by moving his head to the side. This was so that she couldn't feel his breath against her collar.

In response, Sakura ran her right hand through his hair to reassure him that everything would be all right. Touya instantly wrapped his arms around her lower body, pulling her even closer, if that was possible.

He could've sworn that he heard her heart beating just as fast as his.

"I'll always be your older brother, Sakura-chan," he answered. At his words, he could feel Sakura's body tense. His heart stilled at the sudden movement, so he scooted himself out of her arms to stand up. It was almost time for the janitors to come by and clean, and he didn't want to be around while the annoying hum of a vacuum would overtake his ears.

"Let's go ho-" He couldn't finish his sentence because Sakura yanked him closer to her and pressed her lips against his in desperation.

Touya was so shocked that he couldn't move. The kiss ended as quickly as it began.

It was Sakura who moved first. She quickly jumped off the desk and gathered her things.

"Let's go home, onii-chan. I'm hungry," she told him with a bit too much enthusiasm for the normal Sakura. She grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

Touya only hesitated for a moment, before he snatched his briefcase besides the desk and followed after his imouto.

It didn't take a blind man to know that Sakura was bothered. The trip back from the school to their house was a long one, despite the short distance.

Even though they sat next to each other on the bus, Sakura didn't dare let her body touch his. Her aura was tense as she looked out the window.

During dinner, Sakura had retreated to her room. She explained to her father and brother that she had an exam coming up and that she needed to study desperately. Her lies were never that convincing, and that was something that Fujitaka knew well.

"Go see if your sister is okay," his father commanded before he let out a big yawn. "She listens to you more than she listens to me."

Touya closed his eyes. He wasn't in the mood to discuss anything with Sakura. It was crystal clear that she was mad at him.

But he had to confront her about the kiss.

Was she mad that it had occurred? It was something a brother and sister never did with one another. Besides, it was his fault for kissing her in the first place. Maybe she was just trying to experiment.

Or was she mad that he didn't kiss back?

When the thought appeared in his mind, he quickly shook it off. There was no way that Sakura could have wanted him to kiss back. It was inappropriate for a brother and sister to do such things.

Maybe she was mad at Syaoran? The thought wasn't totally implausible, even if he was grasping at strings. She had been acting just as cold to the boy who proclaimed to be her boyfriend.

"That's not true," Touya responded back to his father's comment, as he flushed his dinner down with a glass of water. "You're her father."

"We both know that with my busy schedule that you've been the father figure in her life. Ever since your mother died, I haven't been the father I could've been..." his father's face turned wretched with heartbreak. "I... I need to work on some research. I..."

His father couldn't finish his sentence as he abruptly stood up and left the kitchen. That was the first time in a while that his mother was mentioned in any conversation. Even after all this time, the widowed husband was still grieving.

Touya understood though. The love that his parents had for one another must have been powerful... so powerful enough that it was the same type of love he had for his imouto.

But it was a love that was never meant to be. His mother had died for the love she had for his father, and Touya knew that if anything were to occur between him and Sakura, a similar tragedy would happen.

When his father had left the room, Touya ate his dinner in a much slower pace. He prolonged the time that he took to eat so that he could put off his confrontation. Besides, he needed to rearrange his thoughts so that he would react to his imouto in a rational manner.

Or if he wasted more time, she would already be passed out on her bed. Then, there wouldn't be any interaction required between the two of them.

Then he thought about the last time that he had tucked her into bed, and knew that wasn't a good option either. He was going to lose in both of the hypothetical situations.

Touya summoned all the courage he had and headed towards his sister's bedroom. With every step he took up the stairs, he could hear her small outbursts of frustration and the furious flipping of textbook pages. That usually meant that Sakura was either on her monthly, cramming for an exam, or undergoing some kind of stress...

He knew that her monthly had just passed because they share a bathroom. As a teacher, he knew that she had no exams coming up soon. That meant she was stressing about something personal...

Touya needed to stop coming up with excuses. He needed to face the reality before him. Sakura was stressed about him. He was the root of her current problem.

Coincidentally, when he came to this conclusion, he was just outside her door.

With a deep breath, he grabbed the doorknob and twisted it open. The moment he saw his imouto, his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach.

His imouto was huddled over her desk crying softly. He hadn't seen her cry in almost ten years.

* * *

I know Sakura is a bit moody, but when are teenage girls not moody? I'm trying to play into her feelings of loneliness for the next chapter. While Touya is experiencing lust that male counterparts are predisposed to feel, Sakura is more emotional and susceptible to heartbreak. I want to add more dimensions to the characters, especially Sakura...

Thanks for reading, and please review!


	6. Comfort

**Author's Note:** Your reviews have been very inspiring! I apologize for the long wait. I've completely switched gears in my life since the last time I updated. I have also been sick with the flu for quite a while, but that gave me time for a lot of inspiration needed to come up with an update.

Also, I am the same author as CoralineMarie. Please don't accuse me of plagiarism. I just switched this to a new account.

**Comfort**

She should've known that crying in her room would do nothing to fix the problem. Her _onii-chan_ was most likely going to push her out of his life if she kept going at this rate.

She deserved no one's love, no one's company.

It was scary to even think about it. Her fears were slowly coming to life.

"Sakura," she heard Touya's voice call out her name. She saw her brother come through the door and close it behind him. He probably did this to make sure that they wouldn't disturb their father.

Damn it. She needed to be strong. She couldn't let her older brother see her break down. It would only guilt him further, and she didn't want that to happen. She couldn't let Touya care for her just because she manipulated him. She wanted his feelings and actions to be genuine.

Even then, she didn't deserve his love. She was just a selfish brat who didn't care about the people around her. After all, Syaoran handed her all his love, and all she did was toss it to the side. Touya was only obligated to love her because he was her older brother, but if it weren't for the familial connection, he would leave her alone.

Alone. Her recurring nightmare was reality.

When she came to this realization, Sakura felt her eyes pool with tears, but she tried with all her might to prevent them from flowing. This led to an awkward sniffle-hiccup, that she was surprised that Touya didn't hesitate in his journey towards her.

In fact, all her older brother did was pull her into his arms, an embrace that was meant to remind her that despite the loneliness she felt, someone still cared.

"You barely touched your food. How will you study without food for your brain?" Touya attempted to joke as he pulled her closer so that her head rested on his broad chest. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back soothingly.

She could feel the tears subsiding as Touya's comforting warmth spread throughout her body. Even if she didn't deserve the treatment she was receiving from her brother, it was nice to bask in it.

"I don't deserve you," she blurted as she snuggled into his chest. "I... I don't even know why you even bother to put up with me. I'm difficult... I..."

"Shh... just relax. I'm here," Touya reassured her as he kissed her hair again. "I'll never leave you alone, _kaijuu_."

The words were on the tip of her tongue. She knew there was no holding back now. She had to convince her brother. She had to find a way to distance herself.

"But you did leave me. I deserved it. I've never been a good sister. All I do is cause you trouble, make you worry when you shouldn't," she argued. "You've always been perfect, _onii-chan_."

She felt him stiffen as she spoke. This caused her to look up into his deep brown eyes. He must've been shocked by her intense gaze, because he twitched in response.

She could've sworn his heart was beating as fast as hers.

His hands made their way to her cheeks. Calloused fingers wiped away her tears. Sakura sniffed.

"Sakura, if only you knew."

Those words made her frown in confusion. How could he, the most perfect specimen she's ever known, think he was less than perfect?

Touya graduated top of his class. Touya was the model employee. He always kept up with his paperwork, and guided students in the right direction. Touya would've made a great father if he ever had the chance to. Touya was the supportive best friend, always there for his Yukito-kun and Nakuru-chan. Touya was also good-looking and strong, which garnered the attention of a lot of the opposite gender.

How could he go wrong?

He didn't deserve to be laid off. He didn't deserve to be single. He didn't deserve to have the family that was given to him, a broken family that had forced him to be the glue to keep them together.

Touya deserved a top-paying job, a beautiful wife and children residing in a swanky apartment in Tokyo, and a supportive sister and father. He had all the cards to be successful, yet he chose to live in this small home with his moody sister and equally problematic father.

A sister who, despite everything, still wanted to kiss her brother silly.

It was wrong. She knew. She had no excuse. Touya had just accidentally kissed her because he was heavily influenced by alcohol, but not her. She did it with a sober mind.

She'd been having erotic dreams about her own _brother_, so she merely acted out of curiosity. That's how she tried to rationalize it, at least. It didn't change the fact that it was horribly wrong.

She had a boyfriend, a loyal, loving boyfriend who'd do anything for her. She cheated on him with her own brother.

She was a _cheater_. She was a bad person. She didn't deserve anything good that came her way.

Sakura didn't realize that she had spaced out for a long time, until her brother's lips landed on hers.

Wait a minute, her perfect _brother_ was kissing _her_ out of his own accord? What?

She quickly got over her initial shock and returned the kiss. She really didn't deserve this, but if he was also participating in this sinful action, who was she to refuse?

When she responded, the kiss began to take a more passionate shape. His arms wound themselves around her slender waist and pulled her in closer than she thought was possible. Her fingers wandered into his dark tresses and played with the ends of his hairs near his neck. He let out a low growl and bit into her lower lip, which then allowed for their tongues to caress one another.

This was wrong, but why did it feel so good? This was sin on a whole new different level.

Both she and Touya needed air, so they separated slightly, foreheads still attached. She could still breathe the air he was exhaling.

"That-" she started, but was stopped by his thumb on her lips.

"I've been meaning to do that a long time, Sakura," he interrupted her in a low whisper. "I'm not as perfect as you think. A brother shouldn't want to do that with his sister."

She was distracted by his hand massaging her thigh. Then, she noticed that she was practically straddling her brother, and she could feel his attraction against her stomach.

"But a sister _wants_ to do this with her brother," she insisted. Sakura tried to close the distance between them again, but this time, her brother pulled away.

"You don't know any better. You're still young. You have Li to fulfill these needs for you," he explained as he wiped the remnants of their kiss with his shirt sleeve. "I shouldn't be taking advantage of you like this."

"You're not taking advantage of me, _onii-chan_," Sakura continued to insist. "I want this just as much as you do."

"You're just acting this way because there's something wrong with your relationship with Li. I'm acting this way because I've had a dry spell for years. I haven't had a girlfriend besides Mizuki-san-"

"I don't want you to be with anyone else," Sakura spoke with more volume, more strength. She could feel the tears pooling in her eyes. "I love you, _onii-chan_."

A frown appeared on her brother's handsome face. His hands placed themselves on her shoulders and kept her at arm's length.

"Do you even know what love _is_, Sakura-chan?"

She was surprised such a rude response came out of her brother's mouth. Did she even _know_ what love was?

Sakura was reluctant to note that she didn't love her father. Her father was distant and gone for most of her upbringing in childhood. She couldn't say that she would even cry at his funeral, even though it was him that brought her into this world, that gave her life.

She knew she cared a great deal for her brother. Touya was her whole world, and had been from the very beginning. She would take a bullet for him. She also knew that he would do the same for her, but was wiling to die for someone enough?

She also knew that Syaoran would die for her too. Syaoran loved her. She was touched by his honesty with his feelings, the sincerity of his actions. He cared for her, much like the hero did for the heroine in romantic movies. But he always made her uncomfortable. She knew love came with obstacles, but why was she confronting this one so many times with Syaoran?

With Touya, she was never uncomfortable. At least, she was until now. Before, she knew that despite whatever she did, no matter how much she didn't deserve it, he would always be there for her. Even _he_ alienated her for some point in time.

But if there was one person in this world that she could hold onto, the one person in the world that was the most important to her well-being, for her to survive, it would be Touya. She didn't know what she would do if he was gone and out of her life forever.

She might've been acting this way, holding onto him so desperately, because she was afraid to lose him.

"All I know is that I never want you to leave my side," she muttered. "You left me alone, and I couldn't bear it, _onii-chan_. I don't know what to do with myself if you ever pushed me away. I guess..." she sniffed. The tears were falling again.

How come she couldn't control her tendency to cry? Crying was a feminine form of manipulation. She was practically manipulating her brother to be closer to her.

"I guess... I guess... I just acted this way because I thought I was going to lose you."

Touya let out a sigh and pulled his sister into a tender embrace again.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. From now on, I'll be a good brother and I'll always be there for you. We'll put this lapse of judgment behind us, okay?" His eyes stared deep into hers, and Sakura couldn't even form a coherent thought. She just nodded, and tried to refrain from closing the distance between their lips again. Instead, she returned the embrace and snuggled in closer to her brother's chest.

They stayed like this for a while, just basking in the comfort from a sibling. Sakura began to reminisce the days when she was younger, when Touya's embraces were more often in number, when they didn't have responsibilities like school or jobs, when they both didn't have the hormones that could potentially ruin their brother-sister bond.

"Can we go back to the old days, _onii-chan_?" Sakura asked her brother. "You know, when you'd cook me rice omelets, or when you'd give me a flower you picked on your way home from school. Or like when we'd build forts out of pillows and attacked Yukito-kun for invading the Kinomoto castle? Like when you'd tuck me into bed and-"

She was shushed by a hearty chuckle from her brother. "Don't you think we're too big for that, Sakura-chan?"

"So?" she asked with a child's attitude in her tone. "I miss those days. Those days, I could say I was truly happy. Although I didn't appreciate it when you tossed me aside for Yukito-kun, or Mizuki-sensei."

"I'll always be your brother, Sakura. I'll always be here for you, and I'm truly sorry for ever alienating you," he apologized as his hands combed through her auburn locks again.

An idea appeared in her mind, too irresistible to pass up. She knew was she manipulating her brother, but she couldn't help it. She missed him. She missed those days.

"You can make up for it by sleeping next to me, tonight," she suggested mischievously. "You know how much I hate waking up from a nightmare without you by my side, _onii-chan_."

"I..." her brother hesitated. He scratched his head while he pondered the thought. It seemed like he was looking for excuses, reasons to back out.

Besides, there was nothing wrong with sleeping besides your sibling. She couldn't see anything wrong with it. It would be just like old times.

"We're too big to fit into your bed, _kaijuu_."

"If we snuggle, we fit," she suggested as she lied down, and then tugged her brother down next to her. She forced his left arm around her waist and scooted closer into his chest. After placing her right arm around his waist, she shut her eyes and whined, "I'm tired, _onii-chan_."

She knew she could get him to do anything if she just used a little bit of persuasion. It was the power over her older brother that she rarely used, because she felt guilty for doing so.

Eventually, she felt his muscles relax against hers, and his breathing even out. He was just as exhausted today as she was.

Though she hoped for things to go back to the way they used to, she knew that with the underlying attraction between her and her _onii-chan_, nothing could ever be the same. Sakura would then try her best to relive the old days as close as she could, to retain the small sliver of happiness that once existed in her life.

She didn't know what to do with herself if Touya ever alienated her again.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed the long-awaited chapter. Now both Sakura and Touya acknowledge that they do have an attraction for one another, but they're going to try to push it under the rug. Let's see how long they can keep this up.

Thanks for putting up with me, and I hoped you enjoyed this. Thanks again for reading and please review!


End file.
